Ivern/rozwój
Rozwój Zwiastun center|600px|thumb|Wszystkie żywe stworzenia są cenne, od najmilszych po najdziksze bestie. Ujawnienie Dawno, dawno temu, jeszcze zanim wdał się w konflikt z '''Boginią Wierzbą', Ivern Krzewobrody nosił przydomek Okrutny. Jednak od czasu tego wydarzenia, przez wiele kolejnych stuleci, Ivern wędrował przez lasy Runeterry, na każdym kroku starając się pielęgnować życie. W ślad za nim kwitną kwiaty polne, a on sam dobrze bawi się z drzewami, płata figle głazom i wraz z mchem opycha się wyśmienitymi promieniami słonecznymi. Kiedy Zielony Ojciec przyczłapie do twojej alei, możesz się spodziewać, że sprowadzi ze sobą multum tajemnic lasu.Ujawnienie bohatera: Ivern, Zielony Ojciec Umiejętności * :'' **''Ivern kocha potwory z dżungli i za nic w świecie ich nie skrzywdzi. Zielony Ojciec woli je uwolnić! Kliknięcie na jakimkolwiek obozie w dżungli tworzy zagajnik, wykorzystując część zdrowia i many Iverna. Zagajnik z czasem dojrzewa. Gdy proces ten dobiegnie końca, można ponownie na nim kliknąć, aby uwolnić mieszkańców tego obozu, w wyniku czego Ivern otrzyma złoto i punkty doświadczenia. Użycie na obozie, w którym powstaje zagajnik momentalnie wyśle potwory w bezpieczne miejsce.'' **''Po uzyskaniu poziomu piątego, Zielony Ojciec tworzy kopie czerwonego i niebieskiego wzmocnienia za każdym razem, kiedy uwolni lub — pozostawać będzie po nich sadzonka, którą podnieść będą mogli sojusznicy.'' *'' :'' **''Ivern wystrzeliwuje łykowaty korzeń, który zadaje obrażenia magiczne i (jak się można było spodziewać) unieruchamia pierwszego trafionego wroga. Sojusznicy, którzy użyją swojego podstawowego ataku na unieruchomionym celu automatycznie doskoczą, aby znaleźć się w zasięgu ataku.'' *'' :'' **''Biernie: Kiedy Ivern ukrywa się w zaroślach, jego podstawowe ataki mają zwiększone obrażenia magiczne oraz zasięg. Efekt ten działa również przez klika sekund po opuszczeniu zarośli.'' **''Użycie: Ivern tworzy skrawek zarośli i tymczasowo ujawnia obszar wokoło. Powstałe zarośla są odrobinę większe, jeśli Ivern umieści je obok ściany lub jakichś innych zarośli. Trawiaste kreacje Zielonego Ojca po pewnym czasie same znikają.'' *'' :'' **''Ivern umieszcza ochronne nasiono na swym sojuszniku, zapewniając mu tarczę. Nasiono po krótkiej chwili wybucha, zadając obrażenia pobliskim wrogom i spowalniając ich.'' *'' :'' **''Ivern przywołuje Stokrotkę — ogromną , która kocha się przytulać. Stokrotka truchta sobie radośnie, a po kilku trafieniach wyrzuca cel Iverna w powietrze. Ivern może użyć umiejętności ponownie, aby obrać nowy cel dla swojej niesfornej przyjaciółki. Stokrotka pozostanie na mapie, aż nie zaspokoi swej potrzeby przytulania się, albo aż opróżniony nie zostanie jej pasek zdrowia.'' Gra w alei i środkowa faza gry center|500px Kto powiedział, że wspierający muszą trzymać się dolnej alei? Ivern Krzewobrody to najprawdziwszy wspierający dżungler, zapewne pierwszy w swoim rodzaju. Większość wspierających nie radzi sobie w dżungli, gdyż zadają za mało obrażeń, aby wystarczająco szybko poradzić sobie z leśnymi istotami. Ivern omija ten problem dzięki swojej umiejętności czyszczenia obozów bez konieczności walczenia z czymkolwiek, kiedykolwiek — zielony ludek korzysta ze swych zagajników i wkrótce leśne istoty po prostu sobie idą, radośnie oddając swoje cenne punkty doświadczenia i złoto. Ivern potrzebuje zaledwie kilku chwil, aby stworzyć lub zżąć swój zagajnik w dżunglowych obozach, więc ma możliwość obierania w dżungli tras niedostępnych dla dżunglerów, którzy są zmuszeni do zmierzenia się ze swymi ofiarami i zabicia ich. Zdradzamy sprawdzoną strategię: zabierzcie Porażenie i Teleportację, a następnie udajcie się do wrogiej dżungli i ustawcie totem w pobliżu wejścia. Po szybkiej rundzie po dżungli i stworzeniu zagajników we wszystkich obozach, teleportujcie się z powrotem do punktu startowego na jeszcze jedno okrążenie i oswobodźcie całe zoo. Częstszą praktyką będzie jednak tworzenie zagajników we wszystkich obozach we własnej dżungli, a następnie spożytkowanie pozostałego wolnego czasu na szybki gank w jednej z alei. Niezależnie od tego, czy gank się uda, czy nie, Ivern może później powrócić do dżungli i zebrać swe dojrzałe nagrody. Gdy Ivern gankuje, Siewca Zarośli daje mu całą księgę sposobów na wkradnięcie się do bocznej alei. Jego zarośla nie pojawiają się na minimapie przeciwników, co zmusi ich do uważnego obserwowania, czy aby gdzieś w pobliżu nie wykiełkowało właśnie coś podejrzanego. Zarośla blokują wizję, jaką dają stwory, zapewniając Ivernowi możliwość tworzenia trawiastych zasłon i oślepiania przeciwników, którzy wkrótce mają zostać potraktowani Zaklinaczem Korzeni. center|500px Kiedy Zielony Ojciec uzyska dostęp do swej starej przyjaciółki, czyli Stokrotki, będzie mógł łatwo utrudniać życie wrogim prowadzącym i zapewniać eskortę swojej własnej tylnej formacji. Podczas kluczowych wczesnych potyczek (choćby o pierwszego ), siejący zniszczenie i kochający się przytulać potwór, który zlikwiduje wrogiego maga lub prowadzącego, może okazać się wszystkim, czego wasz zespół potrzebuje do zbudowania znacznej przewagi. Walki drużynowe i późna faza gry Kiedy rozpocznie się faza walk drużynowych, rola Iverna jest bardzo jasna: ma on za zadanie sprawić, że przednia formacja jego drużyny będzie bardziej zabójcza. Jeśli dziwacznemu druidowi uda się trafić wrażliwego bohatera wrogiej drużyny Zaklinaczem Korzeni, każdy znajdujący się w zasięgu sojusznik otrzyma w gratisie doskok do unieruchomionego celu. Wystarczy, że jeden korzeń trafi w cel i nagle wasz może z bliska zaprezentować wrogom swe wąsy, podzielić się swymi potępieniami, a z radością sobie powirować. center|500px W większości przypadków lepiej będzie zachować Wybuchowe Nasiono do momentu trafienia Zaklinaczem Korzeni w jakiś kluczowy cel. Jako że efekt doskoku jest znacznie większy na sojusznikach walczących wręcz, prawdopodobnie dobrze będzie zapewnić im tarczę i efekt spowolnienia Wybuchowego Nasiona. Będą mogli skorzystać z korzenia, zaskoczyć paru biedaków eksplozją Wybuchowego Nasiona, a w międzyczasie przyjąć wszelkie uderzenia odwetowe dzięki tarczy. Gdy to wszystko będzie się działo, Pan Krzewobrody może spokojnie okładać pobliskich przeciwników, korzystając ze zwiększonego zasięgu podstawowych ataków, który zapewnia mu przebywanie w zaroślach. Największą zaletą polegającego na tworzeniu zarośli hobby Iverna są potencjalne gierki psychologiczne. Wielu z nas gra na Summoner's Rift już od wielu lat i przez cały ten czas położenie poszczególnych zarośli jakoś bardzo się nie zmieniało. Podświadomie zachowujemy dystans od wszystkich zarośli, w których nie ma totemu, aby nie wleźć w nie w ciemno. Dlatego kiedy jesteś w połowie rzeki na dolnej połowie mapy i nagle znajdujesz trawiasty obszar, zaczynasz czuć się co najmniej niepewnie. Zasięg Siewcy Zarośli jest wyjątkowo duży, więc Ivern może sprawić, że wrogowie będą myśleli, że jest gdzieś, gdzie go nie ma. Stań po jednej stronie środkowej alei i stwórz zarośla po przeciwnej stronie, a przeciwnicy sami do ciebie przyjdą. Albo potraktuj zaroślami swoich prowadzących w połowie walki drużynowej aby sprawić, że nie będzie można ich obrać za cel. Jak twierdzi '''Blake „Squad5” Smith', czyli projektant Iverna, pewnego razu udało mu się ukraść smoka tylko dzięki wypełnieniu jego legowiska trawą i siedzeniu sobie w niej. Kiedy użył na smoku Porażenia i go zgarnął, przeciwny zespół nawet nie pomyślał o tym, żeby sprawdzić zarośla, w których nadal się ukrywał. Zamiast tego wszyscy się oddalili i zdeprymowani powrócili do bazy. Zwycięstwo poprzez podstęp jest zdecydowanie w stylu Zielonego Ojca.'' center|500px Synergia Dobrze współgra z: *'' :'' **''To jest oczywiste. Kiciusie kochają zarośla, a Ivern może sprawić, że dosłownie gdziekolwiek pojawią się rozkoszne skrawki zieleni. Dobierzcie się w parę jako Łowca oraz Zielony Ojciec i niechaj rozpocznie się polowanie.'' *'' :'' **''Zaklinacz Korzeni Iverna zapewnia sojuszniczym osiłkom i molochom szybki oraz niezawodny sposób na rozpoczynanie potyczek, ale umiejętność ta może także w samym środku walki posłużyć za koło ratunkowe dla zabójców, którzy wdarli się odrobinę za daleko za linie wroga. Wystarczy że unieruchomicie korzeniami jakikolwiek cel na obrzeżach walki, a szturmowcy tacy jak Diana zyskają darmowy doskok w bezpieczne rejony.'' *'' :'' **''Zazwyczaj jedyną rzeczą, która powstrzymuje Dariusa przed wykrwawieniem wszystkich waszych prowadzących jest jego niezdolność do zniwelowania dystansu dzielącego wasze zespoły. A to przestaje być problemem, kiedy ma u swego boku Iverna. Udany Zaklinacz Korzeni na wrogim prowadzącym jest dla Dariusa niczym ostatnie podanie, otwierające drogę do wsadu (a w tym przypadku nierzadko... wsadów).'' Ma kłopoty z: *'' :'' **''Zestaw umiejętności Iverna daje mu dużo opcji, ale pojedynkowanie się z szybkimi szermierzami nie jest jedną z nich. Wprawny Yi zrobi dobry użytek z i uniknie usilnych prób przytulenia się ze strony Stokrotki, nie pozostawiając Ivernowi praktycznie żadnych szans na ujście z życiem.'' *'' :'' **''Trawiaste typy są wrażliwe na ogień! Większość umiejętności Iverna pozwala mu na zapewnianie sojusznikom przewagi w przedłużających się, rozwlekłych walkach. Tu da komuś tarczę, tam kogoś ogłuszy, gdzieś dalej Stokrotka jest utrapieniem dla tylnej formacji. Jednak to wszystko do niczego się nie przyda, jeśli drugi zespół postara się o eksplozywne obrażenia. Czyli choćby wielkiego, grubego, , który spadnie z nieba i momentalnie wszystkich zlikwiduje.'' *'' :'' **''Zarośla są bezstronne. Za każdym razem, gdy Ivern stworzy skrawek zieloności, aby pomóc swej drużynie, zapewnia wszystkim niewidzialnym Yordlom (i / lub nadprzyrodzonym, demonicznym szpiclom wprost z sześćset sześćdziesiątego szóstego kręgu piekła) kolejną kryjówkę.'' Pod koniec tygodnia podzielimy się z wami wrażeniami z projektowania Iverna. Nie możecie się doczekać, aby pohasać sobie po dżungli wraz z Zielonym Ojcem? Dajcie znać w komentarzach. Spojrzenie na bohatera center|500px W League of Legends każdy usiłuje zabić każdego. Niezależnie swoich osobowości i historii, tak naprawdę wszyscy bohaterowie przybywają na Summoner's Rift tylko w jednym celu: by wyczerpać kilka pasków zdrowia.Spojrzenie na bohatera: Ivern, Naprawdę Klawy Gość A gdybyśmy tak stworzyli miłego gościa? Takiego, który gdziekolwiek by się nie pojawił, chciałby robić tylko coś super dobrego — jak ratowanie wszystkich zwierzątek. Oto Ivern, druid ze złotym sercem. Zmieniony przez magię drzewa w naprawdę klawego gościa Większość wielkich bohaterów ma cel do wykonania — pokonanie odwiecznego wroga, zaspokojenie dręczącego ich dusze pragnienia albo jakieś wielkie, ciężkie zadanie, które trzeba wypełnić. Scenarzysta '''Matt „FauxSchizzle” Dunn' zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli Ivern ma się sprawdzić jako bohater, musi być nieco bardziej beztroski. Musi być kimś, kto ma już za sobą swoje bitwy i pokonał swoje demony — musi być bohaterem u kresu własnej historii. A zatem FauxSchizzle zaczął kreślić opowieść o Zielonym Ojcu.'' center|500px — Przez setki lat, które minęły od tamtego zdarzenia, wędruje po lesie, troszcząc się o niego — mówi FauxSchizzle. — Dba o wszystkie stworzenia lasu i w głębi umysłu żywi takie dziwne, niejasne przekonanie, że jeśli będzie dobrze wykonywał swoją pracę, któregoś dnia zasłuży na prawo, by stać się drzewem, które ściął. right|250px Bardzo trudno było znaleźć sposób, by pokazać, że Ivern „uwalnia” potwory w dżungli, zamiast je porywać lub unicestwiać: we wczesnych wersjach projektu jego zagajniki wyglądały jak kwieciste machiny śmierci, które wysysały siły życiowe z neutralnych obozów. Ivern przybiegał w podskokach, klikał zagajnik, a stwory znikały niczym małe duchy Jedi. Z czasem zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że jeśli Ivern naprawdę przebywał w lesie od tak dawna, zapewne zaczął nawiązywać osobliwą więź ze swoim naturalnym otoczeniem. Przez całe wieki wzmacniał relacje ze stworzeniami, które żyją w lesie. Ivern dzieli szaloną przeszłość z ( ) i czasami o niej wspomina, gdy spotyka w grze swojego wzmacniającego kolegę: — Znowu dzieje się to samo, co w Kumungu! — woła. — W nogi! left|250px Ivern jest pacyfistą i kocha zwierzęta żyjące w lesie. Dlatego pojawił się pomysł, że mógłby być dżunglerem, który uwalnia potwory, zamiast je krzywdzić. To doskonale działałoby na poziomie motywu, a ponadto otwierało kilka naprawdę ciekawych możliwości projektowych — konkretnie, moglibyśmy zrobić z niego wspierającego dżunglera. Dobry koleś, bez dwóch zdań right|250px Każdy dżungler potrzebuje trzech rzeczy: mobilności, jakichś możliwości gankowania i mocy do czyszczenia neutralnych obozów w dżungli. To ten trzeci wymóg sprawia, że bohaterowie tacy jak , lub praktycznie nie radzą sobie w dżungli. Ich zestawy wypełniają umiejętności zorientowane na pracę zespołową, ale w obliczu stada wilków nie radzą sobie zbyt dobrze. Nawet jeśli uda im się oczyścić kilka neutralnych obozów, potem raczej nie będą w wystarczająco dobrym stanie, by zmierzyć się z infiltrującym lub . Nasz pomysł na Iverna „uwalniającego zwierzęta” był jak luka w przepisach, którą mogliśmy wykorzystać do ominięcia ograniczeń w ilości obrażeń, jakie mogą zadawać wspierający. Pasywna umiejętność Zielonego Ojca (Przyjaciel Lasu) daje mu moc, której potrzebuje, by czyścić neutralne obozy i awansować na kolejne poziomy, jednocześnie nie sprawiając, by stał się zbyt silny w pojedynkach. Ta jedna umiejętność dała nam swobodę projektowania reszty jego zestawu, pozwalając skupić się na umiejętnościach, których mógłby używać do wzmacniania swojej drużyny. right|250px Jedynym naprawdę znaczącym wyjątkiem od tego założenia jest , niesforna bestyjka Iverna, która przybiega do niego, kiedykolwiek jej potrzebuje (oczywiście zakładając, że upłynął czas odnowienia jego superumiejętności). Zanim wynaleźliśmy Stokrotkę, Ivern ciągle potrzebował sojusznika; działając na własną rękę wydawał się niemal bezużyteczny. Aby rozwiązać ten problem, sięgnęliśmy po pomysł „defensywnego ” — wielkiego, sympatycznego przyjaciela sterowanego przez komputer, który zawsze może użyczyć Ivernowi muskułów, gdy ten chce wydostać się z nieciekawej sytuacji. W odróżnieniu od innych umiejętności w zestawie Iverna, Stokrotka zdecydowanie krzywdzi wrogów, zamiast wzmacniać przyjaciół Iverna. Dzieje się tak częściowo po to, aby zachować naturę Iverna jako miłego gościa: nawet gdy używa swojej superumiejętności, by złamać komuś kręgosłup, tak naprawdę to nie on to robi. To jego wielka, nazbyt podekscytowana przyjaciółka! center|500px Sezonowe porady stylistyczne dla stworzonych z części drzew Doskonale wiedzieliśmy, że Ivern nie jest pierwszym „drzewnym człowiekiem” w League of Legends. i to pozostałe istoty naturalno-magiczne na Summoner's Rift, ale różnią się od Iverna pod kilkoma względami. Maokai, w odróżnieniu od Iverna, w rzeczywistości nigdy nie był człowiekiem. To właściwie wściekły kawałek leśnej roślinności, który otrzymał świadomość. Zyra także jest pewnego rodzaju ciernistym monstrum, które przyjęło ludzką formę. To ludzkie pochodzenie Iverna sprawia, że jest wyjątkowy. center|500px Jeśli wciśniesz klawisz prowokacji podczas gry Ivernem, przekonasz się, że on nie zna zbyt wielu wyzwisk lub zniewag, którymi mógłby obrzucać innych bohaterów League of Legends. Zamiast tego Ivern mówi wszystkim miłe rzeczy! Gdy w grze prowokuje wrogiego Maokaia, dowcipkuje o przebraniu się w kostium sasafrasa na przyszłorocznym konwencie drzew. Elementem, który przysparzał wielu problemów naszym ilustratorom, była twarz Iverna. Musiała być ludzka, wyrażająca pełnię emocji i osobowości. Zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że ostatecznie powinien wyglądać jak bardzo stary człowiek, który przeżył życie wypełnione psikusami i radością; daliśmy mu wielki, garbaty nochal i dodaliśmy dziwny błysk w oczach. — Gdybyście wpadli na Iverna w lesie — mówi grafik koncepcyjny, '''Chris „Skeeziks” Campbell' — jak byście się czuli? Czy chcielibyście: A) uściskać go, B) zrobić mu zdjęcie, czy C) uciekać?'' center|500px center|500px Ostatecznie stwierdziliśmy, że najlepszy projekt powinien wywoływać każdą z tych trzech reakcji po trochu. Ivern jest przyjacielem lasu, więc kiedy pojawiają się osobnicy, którzy mają złe zamiary wobec darów natury, Ivern nie ma wyboru. Nawet superkolesie muszą czasami walczyć. center|300px Ivern wyruszył z dżungli Kumungu i teraz wyzwala potwory z dżungli na PBE. Wkrótce przybiegnie w podskokach na serwery główne. Blog deweloperów: animacja Iverna Witajcie! '''Lingyun „LukeHop” Hu' opowie wam o naszym najnowszym bohaterze, Ivernie, i o tym, jak dzięki animacji zdefiniowaliśmy i uwypukliliśmy jego charakter.Blog deweloperów: animacja Iverna 'Osobowość i cykle biegu' ''Osobowość bohatera zawsze jest pierwszą rzeczą, którą musimy określić, zanim ruszymy z produkcją. To najważniejszy element, który wyróżnia bohatera spośród innych i wpływa na każdy aspekt jego wyglądu. Ivern zaczął jako pokojowo nastawiona, tajemnicza postać w typie mędrca zen, chociaż chcieliśmy, żeby był bardziej dynamicznym, energicznym dziwakiem. Chodziło między innymi o to, żeby odróżnić Iverna od i , którzy oboje wykorzystują moc natury w sposób gwałtowny i agresywny. Ponieważ cykle biegu są najczęściej używaną animacją w League of Legends, traktujemy je jako fundament, na którym konstruowany jest bohater. Chociaż to tylko parę sekund animacji, osiągnięcie zadowalającego rezultatu może zabrać kilka iteracji projektowania. Chciałem, by cykl biegu Iverna przypominał ruch ogrodnika przechadzającego się po swoim ogrodzie. Miał być swobodny i pewny siebie. Ivern lubi zwiedzać własne królestwo. Chcąc to podkreślić, wydłużyłem jego kręgosłup, uniosłem głowę i pozwoliłem mu stawiać naprawdę długie, przesadne kroki. Po opracowaniu biegu z podstawową prędkością musieliśmy przygotować różne wersje cyklu biegu, by dopasować je do prędkości Iverna, gdy używa butów albo korzysta z innych wzmocnień prędkości. Giętki jak witka, a nie „drewniany” jak deska Następna była animacja zielonego tatusia, gdy jest bezczynny! Animacja bezczynności to zwykle pierwsze, co widzicie po wejściu do gry, a także podstawowy element, który łączy niemal wszystkie pozostałe animacje. Dlatego chcieliśmy zadbać o to, aby ta animacja doskonale pasowała do postaci, a ponadto uwypuklała jej unikalną sylwetkę. W przypadku Iverna zdecydowaliśmy się uniknąć tradycyjnego archetypu „zwalistego drzewca” i podkreśliliśmy jego wzmocnioną przez naturę gibkość. Przygotowaliśmy dla niego specjalną prawą rękę, którą może wyciągać i skręcać jak pnącze. Animacja również jest niesamowicie ważna dla kreowania osobowości. Dla animatorów stanowi świetną okazję, by popisać się błyskotliwą animacją trwającą około dziewięć sekund. Zgodnie z moim pomysłem, Ivern, jako przyjaciel lasu, troszczy się o życie wszystkich istot i chciałby zaprowadzić je do bezpiecznego miejsca... w zabawny sposób! Animacja w rozgrywce Wszystkie animacje lokomocji są wesołe, ale czasami Ivern musi też walczyć dla swojej drużyny. Mimo że ma wrażliwą duszę, Ivern może dać nauczkę komuś, kto próbuje skrzywdzić jego przyjaciół. Zadanie postawione przed naszymi animatorami brzmiało: „Jak możemy utrzymać to przyjazne wrażenie, a jednocześnie zapewnić graczom satysfakcję, gdy Ivern walczy?”. Znalezione przez nas rozwiązanie polega na tym, że zamiast bić wrogów za pomocą potężnych ciosów lub kopniaków, Ivern wymierza komiczne klapsy i pstryczki. Praca nad Ivernem była sporym wyzwaniem, ale także świetną zabawą i jesteśmy bardzo podekscytowani, mogąc pokazać go światu! Mamy nadzieję, że będziecie znakomicie się bawili, grając tym bohaterem! Obrazy Ivern promo 05.jpg|Zapowiedź Iverna 4 (w wykonaniu Daeyoona Huha) Ivern promo 06.jpg|Zapowiedź Iverna 5 (w wykonaniu Julio Diaza, Jasona Chana i Mitchella Malloya) Ivern concept 01.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Iverna 1 (w wykonaniu Daniela 'Skeksesa' Orive) Ivern concept 02.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Iverna 2 (w wykonaniu Daniela 'Skeksesa' Orive) Ivern concept 03.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Iverna 3 (w wykonaniu Daniela 'Skeksesa' Orive) Ivern model 01.jpg|Model Iverna 1 (w wykonqniu Daniela 'Skeksesa' Orive) Ivern model 02.jpg|Model Iverna 2 (w wykonqniu Daniela 'Skeksesa' Orive) Ivern model 03.jpg|Model Iverna 3 (w wykonqniu Daniela 'Skeksesa' Orive) Ivern model 04.jpg|Model Iverna 4 (w wykonqniu Daniela 'Skeksesa' Orive) Ivern model 05.jpg|Model Iverna 5 (w wykonqniu Daniela 'Skeksesa' Orive) Ivern_Render.png|Model Iverna w grze Ivern_Daisy_Render.png|Model Stokrotki Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów en:Ivern/Development